Backpacker Story :: Series
by Clou3elf
Summary: Chap 1 UP/Series/Kim Yesung memukai petualangan backpackernya di Cheonan. Bersama Choi Seunghyun dia mulai melakukan perjalanan/TopSung pairing pertama .. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Kim Yesung. Namja manis dari Cheonan, salah satu provinsi di Korea Selatan.

Namja berusia 29 tahun itu tengah sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut lucu.

"Hyung...kau yakin mau menjadi backpacker ?" Jongjin, sang adik menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu kamar sang kakak.

"Ne. Waeyo ?" ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana saja ?"

"Kemana pun. Kalau perlu ke luar negeri" Yesung menerawang sambil tersenyum lebar. Seolah membayangkan perjalanannya.

"Aku penasaran. Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi ingin menjadi seorang backpacker eoh?"

Kali ini Yesung menatap Jongjin dengan pandangan berbinar, "Aku ingin menjelajahi dunia dan mencari cerita baru"

Yesung tak tau jika keinginannya itu akan benar-benar membuatnya menemukan cerita baru. Cerita yang berbeda dengan tempat yang berbeda.

TBC/END?

Cuman prolog aja sih. Kira-kira mau lanjut apa nggak ?

Ah dan saya mau buka request (?). Backpacker Story ini kumpulan oneshoot/twoshoot dengan pairing serta setting yang berbeda. Yang jelas ini Yesung centric xD. So, silahkan kalau ada yang mau minta Yesung dipasangkan sama siapa dan settingnya dimana.

Kalau memungkinkan, setiap 2 minggu sekali saya update ^^

Ada yang mau ? Kalau nggak nanti ini batal loh #plak becanda deh xD

See you~


	2. Chapter 2

Backpacker Story :: Series

Chapter 1 - Cheonan

Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Seunghyun aka TOP and others

Pairing : TopSung

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Adventure

Rating : T

Warning : BxB, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ngebut, gajelas, DLDR

Disclaimer : Semua cast yang saya gunakan milik Tuhan, agensi mereka, orang tua dan fans. This story is mine. Kalau seandainya ada kesamaan dari cerita ini, itu semata-mata ketidak sengajaan aja. Satu lagi...Kim JongWoon aka Yesung milik saya *ketok palu*

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Cheonan, 20 Oktober 2015

.

.

Seorang namja manis mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan terpaan sinar matahari yang langsung mengenai wajahnya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka dengan sempurna.

Senyum namja bernama Yesung itu langsung merekah. Namja manis berusia 29 tahun itu segera bangkit lalu meloncat ke dalam kamar mandi. Ckck...tak sadarkah dia berapa usianya sekarang ?

"Hyung~" sang adik kesayangan menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu kamar sang hyung.

"Jongjin apa itu kau ? Masuklah dan tunggu sebentar. Hyung sedang mandi" teriak Yesung dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kim Jongjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Hyung tercintanya itu memang aneh. Walaupun manis tapi kelakuan Yesung itu bisa dibilang aneh.

Akhirnya Yesung keluar dari kamar mandinya. Jongjin menatap hyung-nya sendu. Pasalnya, mereka ini tidak pernah terpisah. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Jongjin yakin dia pasti akan sangat merindukan Kim sulung itu.

"Kemana tujuanmu yang pertama hyung ?" tanya Jongjin.

"Tujuan pertama hyung adalah kota Cheonan" jawab Yesung lugas. "Hyung ingin menjelajahi tempat kelahiran hyung terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya saat melihat kening Jongjin berkerut.

"Berapa banyak uang yang sudah kau kumpulkan hyung ?"

"Entahlah hyung lupa. Mungkin sekitar 10 juta dollar" Yesung memasang pose berpikir yang imut.

"Apa kau yakin itu cukup untuk perjalananmu ?"

"Yakin. Kau tau sendiri kan hyung sangat ingin menjadi backpacker sejak dulu ? Bahkan hyung rela menabung selama 15 tahun agar bisa berangkat" cerocos Yesung.

Jongjin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung. Kita tak tau karakter orang di luaran kan ?"

Yesung tertawa lalu mengangguk, "Doakan saja perjalananku ini baik-baik saja. Aku akan bawakan kau oleh-oleh dari setiap negara yang kukunjungi"

"Jangan lupa bawa calon pendampingmu hyung" Jongjin berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat Yesung melotot. "Ingatlah usiamu sudah hampir 30 tahun hyung. Kau seharusnya sudah menikah atau minimal punya kekasih"

"Kau mau pamer kalau kau punya kekasih eoh" cibir Yesung.

Jongjin tertawa. Dipeluknya hyung yang sebentar lagi tak akan dilihatnya selama beberapa lama.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Yesung keluar dari rumahnya. Di punggungnya telah bertengger tas besar ala backpacker yang membawa barang-barang dan keperluannya. Dia akan menaiki bis menuju stasiun bawah tanah yang ada di pusat kota.

Dan di stasiun nanti Yesung akan mengambil beberapa brosur wisata. Well, sepertinya rencana namja itu sudah sangat matang eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja manis kita baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun kota Cheonan. Yesung langsung menuju bagian informasi dan mengambil satu brosur wisata. Sambil berjalan, namja Kim itu membaca satu persatu tempat wisata yang belum pernah dikunjunginya. Sesekali bibirnya menggerutu. Merutuki betapa tidak beruntungnya dia. Bayangkan, dia tinggal di kota yang penuh dengan keindahan dan sejarah tapi belum pernah mengunjungi semua tempat itu.

"Hey" sebuah suara husky yang seksi membuyarkan acara 'mari merutuki nasib'-nya.

Yesung menoleh ke asal suara. Mata sipitnya menemukan sosok namja tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger keren di wajah tegasnya. Tubuh namja itu tinggi dan atletis. Gaya berpakaiannya pun menunjukkan kalau dia sangat fashionable. Yesung saja sampai dibuat sedikit -ingat! hanya sedikit- terpesona.

"Kau...bicara padaku tuan ?" dengan polosnya Yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu tersenyum geli. Sesuai dugaannya, namja manis ini sangat menarik. Namja manis itu bahkan tak sadar kalau dia hampir saja kehilangan ponsel. Yup, namja tampan yang bernama Seunghyun itu memergoki seseorang mengambil ponsel si namja manis. Beruntung Seunghyun bisa mengambilnya lagi.

"Ini milikmu?" Seunghyun mengangkat ponsel berwarna hitam mengkilap itu.

"Omo! Ba-bagaimana itu bisa ada padamu ? Apa itu terjatuh ?!" Yesung langsung melotot dengan lucunya. See? Reaksi yang menarik bukan ?

"Yeah, ini terjatuh tadi" entah mengapa Seunghyun memilih berbohong. Mungkin tak ingin namja itu merasa berhutang budi. "Ah namaku Choi Seunghyun" ujar Seunghyun sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Yesung.

"Ah~ namaku Kim Yesung. Jeongmal kamshahamnida Seunghyun-sshi" Yesung menerima ponselnya lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Kau...mau berwisata ?" tanya Seunghyun begitu melihat brosur wisata di tangan Yesung dan tas besar di punggung namja manis itu.

Wajah Yesung menjadi sumringah, "Benar. Tapi aku tidak hanya berwisata, aku akan menjadi backpacker" ucapnya semangat.

Seunghyun tertawa geli melihat betapa semangatnya namja manis di depannya ini. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil menggosok tengkuknya. Entah kenapa kalau membicarakan wisata, Yesung jadi semangat menceritakan tentang rencana backpacker-nya.

"Boleh aku menemanimu jalan-jalan di Cheonan ?" tawar Seunghyun.

"Eh?" Yesung kembali melotot kaget. Pasalnya mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan dengan mudahnya Seunghyun mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama.

"Yahh~ sebenarnya aku sedang mencari teman perjalanan. Dan kurasa kau cukup menyenangkan untuk jadi teman berwisata" ucap Seunghyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah~ ayo kita jelajahi Cheonan~" seru Yesung semangat.

Kedua namja berbeda karakter itu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Yesung sibuk dengan peta dan brosur wisata di tangan mungilnya. Sedangkan Seunghyun sibuk melihat bus mana yang akan mereka naiki.

"Kim Yesung...kemana tujuan kita hari ini ?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Ah untuk tujuan pertama kita akan pergi ke Dongnip Ginyeom Gwan atau sebut saja Independence Hall of Korea"

Seunghyun tertawa saat mendengar aksen Inggris Yesung yang sangat lucu. Walaupun memang kebanyakan orang Korea akan kesulitan berbahasa Inggris, tapi tetap saja aksen Yesung adalah yang paling lucu menurutnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah...lalu kemana arah perjalanan kita ?" Seunghyun memutuskan langsung bertanya setelah merasakan aura gelap yang memancar dari tubuh Yesung.

"Kau sangat pandai mengatur siasat tuan Choi" gerutu Yesung sedikit kesal. "Kajja kita naik bus ke pusat kota lalu naik bus nomor 400 untuk sampai kesana" Yesung menggeret tangan besar Seunghyun agar cepat mengejar bus ke pusat kota yang sebentar lagi berangkat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung hanya terdiam menatap luar jendela. Tak menghiraukan rekan seperjalanannya yang sedari tadi menatapnya kesal. Seunghyun hanya bisa mendengus sebelum kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya. Dia sedikit lelah sebenarnya.

"Seunghyun-sshi"

"Hn"

"Apa tujuanmu ke Cheonan ?" tanya Yesung lalu menoleh menatap Seunghyun.

"Mengunjungi teman lama"

Jawaban Seunghyun membuat Yesung kesal. Pasalnya namja itu menjawab dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Dan jangan lupakan posisinya yang masih betah bersedekap sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ck! Dasar anak muda. Tidak tau sopan santun. Irit bicara. Menyebalkan" gerutu Yesung pelan.

"Aku dengar itu tuan Kim"

Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa seakrab itu. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang dengan entengnya saling bicara seperti teman lama. Sangat menyalahi aturan orang yang baru bertemu dan berkenalan.

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya tiba di pusat kota Cheonan, yang biasanya disebut Yauri. Pusat kota dengan banyak tempat makan dan pusat perbelanjaan. Cukup banyak mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di tempat ini.

Mata sipit Yesung sedikit berbinar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Musim gugur di Cheonan adalah yang terindah baginya. Yesung itu menyukai musim gugur. Dan di depannya adalah pemandangan dimana banyak daun-daunan berwarna merah dan jingga berguguran di jalan.

"Kau terlihat memalukan. Kendalikan ekspresimu itu" cela Seunghyun.

Kening Yesung berkedut. Dia lupa kalau sedang bersama seorang namja bernama Choi Seunghyun. Namja yang menurut penilaiannya sangat tidak sopan dan menyebalkan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih disini, tuan? Aku tidak merasa menahanmu"

"Baiklah kau menang. Setidaknya cepat. Ini sudah hampir siang" gerutu Seunghyun seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"Inikan baru jam 11" ucap Yesung polos.

"Semakin kau mengulur waktu maka semakin sedikit tempat yang akan kita jelajahi"

"Ish! Arraseo! Kajja kita menunggu bus nomor 400 di halte" ucap Yesung akhirnya.

Mereka menaiki bus nomor 400 untuk menuju ke Dongnip Ginyeom Gwan atau lebih terkenal dengan nama Independence Hall of Korea. Sepanjang perjalanan yang menempuh waktu 35 menit itu Yesung tertidur. Sekedar informasi, sebenarnya semalaman Yesung terserang insomnia saking tak sabarnya melakukan perjalanan perdananya.

Seunghyun tersenyum miring. Yesung terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat tertidur. Bibir bawah yang sedikit maju dan kepala yang seakan-akan hendak jatuh. Dan karena kasihan, Seunghyun menyamankan posisi kepala Yesung. Setidaknya bersandar di sandaran kursi tak buruk.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah perjalanan mereka lalui. Seunghyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Yesung. Digoyangnya pundak sempit namja berpipi chubby itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seunghyun untuk membangunkan Yesung. Nyatanya namja manis itu sudah membuka matanya diguncangan pertama.

"Nggh~ apa sudah sampai?" Yesung bertanya sambil mengucek matanya. Kebiasaan saat bangun tidur.

"Sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Seunghyun tanpa sadar mengucap puncak kepala Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Dongnip Ginyeom Gwan. Mata sipit Yesung langsung melebar begitu melihat pemandangan yang disajikan. Independence Hall of Korea saat musim gugur. Benar-benar indah.

Mereka seolah disambut dengan karpet jingga hasil guguran daun-daunan. Dan jangan lupakan guguran pohon maple yang berwarna merah. Semua itu membuat Yesung tersenyum lebar saat turun dari bus.

Dongnip Ginyeom Gwan yang berarti Independence Hall, sebuah kompleks historical yang sangat-sangat luas, mencakup bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang luas kawasannya mencakup beberapa buah bukit. Dibangun untuk fungsi museum dan wisata sejarah, tentang Bangsa Korea, Penjajahan Jepang dan perjuangan kemerdekaan Korea. Visualisasi penataan wisata sejarah di museum ini disusun secara kronologis, sehingga memudahkan pengunjung jika ingin mempelajari sejarah Korea Selatan. Pengunjung akan dapat mudah memahami perjuangan bangsa Korea Selatan jika mengikuti kronologisnya.

Masuk ke kawasan ini tidak dipungut biaya sepeser pun. Bahkan disini juga disediakan kendaraan wisata bagi pengunjung yang ingin menjelajahi kawasan bersejarah ini tanpa perlu berjalan kaki. Model kendaraan wisatanya sangat menarik. Seperti kereta kelinci (?).

Masuk kawasan Independence Hall, Yesung sudah disuguhi deretan tangga yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon rindang sebagai payung. Apalagi ditambah dengan angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan daun-daun. Membuat mereka seolah berjalan di negeri dongeng sebagai sepasang pangeran dan putri.

Seunghyun sudah siap dengan kamera SLR miliknya. Begitu pun Yesung. Kamera SLR yang menggantung di leher dan kamera polaroid di tangannya. Benar-benar backpacker kekinian.

Sepanjang jalan baik Seunghyun maupun Yesung tak pernah berhenti membidik pemandangan. Lelahnya naik tangga tak dirasakannya. Terlihat dari peluh yang menetes tapi raut wajah mereka tampak berseri. Terutama Yesung.

"Kyaaa~ luasnya~~" pekik Yesung sambil berlarian kesana kemari. Seunghyun tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membidik segala ekspresi Yesung. Yesung terus saja berlarian. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti saat melihat Seunghyun membidik ke arahnya.

"Seunghyun-sshi~ foto aku" seru Yesung. Kuberitahu satu hal, Yesung itu sangat suka difoto.

Dengan senang hati Seunghyun membidik kameranya ke arah Yesung yang sedang asyik berpose di depan monumen Independence Hall yang menjulang tinggi. Yesung sibuk berpose dengan gaya yang imut. Tak ada manly-nya sama sekali.

Beberapa pengunjung hanya memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi geli. Mereka berpikir mungkin Yesung adalah siswa SMP yang sedang liburan. Ckckckck~

"Ah Seunghyun-sshi~ kemarilah" Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Seunghyun berjalan santai menghampiri namja yang kelebihan tenaga itu. Begitu tiba di sampingnya, Yesung langsung bergelayut di lengan Seunghyun sembari mengarahkan kamera polaroid-nya ke atas.

"Kau itu terlalu pendek kalau mau melakukan ini" ejek Seunghyun sambil mengambil kamera polaroid dari tangan Yesung.

"Jangan pernah membawa-bawa tinggi badan" gerutu Yesung sebal. Tapi wajah sebalnya langsung berganti cerah saat menatap kamera.

"Say cheese~" ucap Seunghyun.

Klik~

Dan hasil foto itu langsung keluar. Seunghyun langsung merampasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tentu saja hal itu diprotes Yesung.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mengambilnya?!" seru Yesung kesal.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan" jawab Seunghyun pendek.

Tanpa sadar Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum miring, "Kau mau kucium?"

"Aniyo!" Yesung sontak menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan. Ancaman Seunghyun itu benar-benar ajaib. Yesung heran kenapa ada orang seperti ini di dunia.

"Kajja kita keliling" Seunghyun menarik tangan Yesung agar bisa cepat berjalan.

Mereka berjalan sambil bercerita. Lebih tepatnya Yesung yang bercerita. Seunghyun hanya menimpali, mengomentari dan memberi respon sambil bermain ponsel. Yang Yesung tak tau, Seunghyun sebenarnya mengambil fotonya diam-diam.

"Ah silyehamnida~ bisa tolong foto kan kami berdua ?" tanya Yesung pada sepasang kekasih -mungkin- yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

Yesung segera memberikan kamera SLR-nya pada si namja dan mulai berpose di samping Seunghyun. Pose mereka sangat serasi. Yesung dengan pose imutnya dan Seunghyun dengan pose yang terlihat cool. Setelah beberapa kali berganti pose, giliran Seunghyun yang memberikan kameranya. Hanya satu kali klik.

"Ah tunggu sebentar. Biar kufoto kalian berdua" Yesung membidik sepasang itu dengan polaroid miliknya. 2 kali, yang satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk sepasang itu.

"Siapa nama kalian ?"

"Jeoneun Jo Kwangmin imnida dan ini Kim Riyu" jawab si pemuda.

Yesung sibuk menulis nama mereka berdua di balik foto yang baru saja diambilnya. Sementara Seunghyun mengajak mereka berbincang. Setelahnya Yesung tersenyum dengan cerah seraya menatap kedua orang tadi, "Kamshahamnida Kwangmin-sshi, Riyu-sshi. Kalian pasangan yang cocok" Yesung mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"A-ah! Kamshahamnida Yesung-sshi" Yesung tak akan terkejut karena tadi dia sudah mendengar Seunghyun mengenalkannya pada kedua orang itu.

"Silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian~" dengan polosnya Yesung melambaikan tangan sambil menarik Seunghyun. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih asyik melongo.

Seunghyun tertawa gara-gara kelakuan Yesung barusan. Bisa dibilang Yesung adalah namja jail yang manis. Yesung juga tertawa mengingat kelakuannya barusan.

"Kau tau...mengganggu anak muda yang sedang kasmaran memang menyenangkan" ucap Yesung disela tawanya.

"Baiklah kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja. Kudengar tempat ini sangaaaaaattt~ luas" Yesung benar-benar terlihat gembira. Mengingat beban berat tas backpacker-nya berkurang.

Tadi sebelum turun dari bus, Seunghyun menawarkan untuk membawa tas milik Yesung. Tapi Yesung memaksa untuk membawa tas milik Seunghyun. Jadilah mereka bertukar tas. Dan harus Seunghyun akui, tas yang dibawa Yesung cukup berat.

Yesung menarik Seunghyun menuju ke jembatan di tengah kolam. Seunghyun tentu saja hanya pasrah ditarik begitu saja. Rasanya tak tega jika melihat wajah cerah itu jadi sedikit mendung.

Mereka berdiri di tengah jembatan. Kembali membidik kamera masing-masing. Saling memotret. Berfoto berdua. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari jembatan memang sangat indah. Kolam yang membentang panjang dengan pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya. Tentu saja hal seperti itu tak akan pernah mau mereka lewatkan.

"Ah kita ke monumen utama. Tapi naik kereta wisata" seru Yesung semangat.

Mereka menaiki kereta wisata. Cukup banyak pengunjung. Padahal hari ini bukan hari libur tapi pengunjung yang datang cukup banyak. Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung dan Seunghyun sibuk mengobrol. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari musik, hobi, bahkan sampai politik.

Seunghyun menunjuk sebuah situs yang menyerupai meja atau dolmen pada jaman purba. Yesung langsung membidik kameranya. Posisi duduk mereka di samping jendela. Itu memudahkan Seunghyun untuk menunjukkan angle-angle yang menarik dan pemandangan indah yang bisa dijadikan obyek foto.

Posisi mereka sedikit mencurigakan sebenarnya. Yesung berada di tengah-tengah antara jendela dan tubuh Seunghyun. Sementara posisi Seunghyun menghadap Yesung. Tangan kanannya menumpang pada sandaran kursi Yesung. Sekilas terlihat seolah Seunghyun merangkul pundak namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Kau cukup pandai mencari obyek tuan Choi" Yesung menoleh dan terdiam.

Wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Hidung mereka saja hanya berselisih satu jari telunjuk. Mata mereka saling memandang. Menyelami manic mata masing-masing. Terpesona untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup lama keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya si sopir berteriak kalau mereka sudah tiba di monumen utama.

Barulah keduanya sadar. Mereka segera turun. Kejadian itu menguap begitu saja saat melihat betapa megahnya monumen utama itu. Tinggi menjulang dengan bayangan warna khas musim gugur. Monumen utama itu tersusun dari 2 pilar kembar yang sangat tinggi.

Yesung sampai melongo tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung mengunjungi tempat ini. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau tingkahnya terkesan ehemnorakehem. Seunghyun saja rasanya sudah kebal dengan tingkah Yesung yang semi memalukan itu. Untung saja Yesung itu manis plus menyenangkan, jadi Seunghyun tak keberatan dengan tingkah namja itu.

"Seunghyun-sshi kajja kita mengelilingi monumen utama ini dulu~" tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari namja tampan itu, Yesung langsung menarik -menyeret lebih tepatnya- lengan Seunghyun.

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya menarik-narik tangan orang" protes Seunghyun. Yesung malah hanya menatapnya diiringi cengiran ala anak SD yang tertangkap basah tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Arraseo~ mianhae~" Yesung mengeluarkan jurus anak hilang-nya agar Seunghyun mau memaafkannya.

"Baiklah kajja" apalah daya Seunghyun yang tak mampu menolak permintaan anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa itu.

"Yeay~" apa kubilang? Yesung itu anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh namja dewasa.

Mereka mengelilingi monumen utama dengan semangat kemerdekaan, errr...baiklah itu hanya berlaku untuk Yesung. Namja asli Cheonan itu sibuk membidik kameranya ke segala penjuru yang memiliki pemandangan yang menarik. Sedangkan Seunghyun juga sibuk membidik kameranya ke arah Yesung. Sadar atau tidak, Yesung itu sangat menarik untuk dijadikan obyek foto.

Setelah mereka berjalan sekitar 10 menit, mereka menemukan sebuah patung yang cukup menarik. Patung para pejuang yang berukuran besar. Seunghyun dan Yesung saja sampai terkagum-kagum. Mereka tak menyangka akan menemukan patung sekeren ini.

Ckrik! Ckrik!

Seunghyun tentu saja tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Langsung saja dia mengambil banyak gambar dari patung itu. Yesung juga tak mau kalah. Saat Seunghyun mulai membidik, Yesung sudah berlari ke dekat patung dan berpose di depan kamera Seunghyun. Dan patung itu juga menjadi tempat pemotretan dadakan bagi Yesung dan Seunghyun.

"Kau mau mengunjungi museumnya ?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Eoh? Tumben sekali" gumam Yesung. "Baiklah kajja kita masuk ke musiumnya secara berurutan"

Kedua orang itu langsung mencari lokasi museum pertama. Musium jaman nenek moyang bangsa Korea. Lalu dilanjutkan musium jaman bangsa Korea purba, lalu beralih ke jaman kerajaan klasik, berlanjut ke jaman penjajahan Jepang, lalu jaman Perang Korea sampai Korea Selatan saat ini. Semua museum disusun secara kronologis, jadi itu menguntungkan pengunjung untuk mempelajari sejarah Korea. Cukup mengikuti instruksi rute kunjungan, maka akan sangat mudah mengerti sejarah bangsa Korea disini.

Tak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan di dalam musium. Hanya sesekali berdiskusi tentang sejarah Korea yang mereka baca di tiap musium. Sesekali Yesung membidik kameranya di suatu obyek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa diduga ternyata Seunghyun tau banyak hal tentang sejarah Korea. Terutama sejarah tentang kerajaan klasik sampai perang Korea. Yesung bahkan berpikir kalau Seunghyun itu ensiklopedi berjalan.

Sembari melihat sebuah kapal laut yang besar, Seunghyun menjelaskan tentang kerajaan klasik. Yesung tentu saja mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali dia bertanya hal-hal yang tak dia pahami tentang penjelasan Seunghyun.

Setelah 45 menit berkeliling musium, barulah kedua namja itu keluar. Yesung merentangkan tangannya sembari menggeliat. Sepertinya dia sedikit kelelahan. Seunghyun sibuk menepuk perutnya. Namja tampan itu sangat kelaparan.

Yesung tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Seunghyun, "Kajja kita makan siang" ucapnya seraya melihat jam tangan hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangan mungilnya.

Seunghyun tersenyum cerah lalu mengangguk. Tanpa sadar namja itu menggenggam tangan Yesung lalu sedikit menarik namja manis bermarga Kim itu. Yesung tak protes karena dia tau jika namja yang menjadi teman dadakannya itu kelaparan.

Kedua orang itu kembali berkeliling untuk mencari spot yang menjual makanan. Cukup jauh mereka harus berjalan -lagi-. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kedai yang menjual makanan. Kedai itu berada tak jauh dari sebuah kolam yang jernih dan indah.

"Kau tunggu disitu biar aku yang pesan" ucap Yesung seraya menunjuk ke arah kolam itu.

Sebelum namja berusia 29 tahun itu melangkah, Seunghyun sudah menahan tangannya. Membawa namja itu ke sebuah pohon besar lalu mendorongnya untuk duduk, "Biar aku saja yang memesan makanan dan kau tunggu disini" Seunghyun meletakkan tas milik Yesung di samping pemiliknya.

"Tapi.. "

"Sstttt...tenang saja. Tunggu disini" itu kalimat terakhir Seunghyun sebelum dia berlari kecil menuju kedai makanan itu.

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum memusatkan pandangannya ke arah kolam itu. Angin musim gugur cukup membuatnya merapatkan jaket berwarna biru miliknya. Rasanya tangannya gatal untuk tidak membidik kameranya. Mengabadikan obyek yang kemungkinan akan sangat sulit ditemuinya lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Yesung mengambil ponselnya. Ada 8 missed call dan 10 pesan. Dan hebatnya itu dari sang adik. Rata-rata menanyakan keberadaan dan kabarnya. Ck! Padahal belum sampai 24 jam Yesung memulai petualangannya. Yesung memutuskan membalas sekenanya sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri pada kameranya.

Cesss~

Dingin menjalari pipinya. Dan Yesung tersenyum melihat Seunghyun menempelkan air mineral dingin di pipinya. Diambilnya air mineral itu lalu diteguknya dengan rakus. Belum sampai 2 menit, botol air mineral itu tersisa setengah. Seunghyun sedikit takjub.

"Kau sedang dehidrasi atau terbakar, eh?"

"Terserah apa katamu tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kau memberiku air mineral. Aku sangat membutuhkannya" ucap Yesung.

Seunghyun tertawa lalu menyodorkan sebungkus jajangmyeon hangat pada Yesung. Yesung hanya menerimanya dengan sedikit perasaan tak enak.

"Tak usah merasa canggung. Anggap saja ini sebagai salam perkenalan dariku" gurau Seunghyun kemudian memulai acara makan siangnya.

"Kalau begitu lain kali biar aku yang mentraktirmu. Dan tak ada penolakan!" ucap Yesung tegas sebelum mengikuti jejak Seunghyun. Well, mereka berdua memang sangat kelaparan.

Mereka makan dalam suasana yang hening. Sibuk menikmati makanan mereka. Mereka berdua bertingkah seolah-olah tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hahhh~ mashitta~" desah Yesung lalu menutup kotak jajangmyeon-nya. Tak lama kemudian Seunghyun juga selesai makan.

Yesung meraih kotak jajangmyeon milik Seunghyun lalu beranjak untuk membuang sampah. Seunghyun hanya membiarkannya. Dia terlalu lelah sebenarnya. Dan rasa lelah itu baru terasa sekarang.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana ?" tanya Seunghyun begitu Yesung kembali duduk.

"Emmm...entahlah. Apa kau punya informasi tempat yang bagus?" Yesung memeluk lututnya. Bosan.

"Bukankah kau memegang brosur wisata ? Gunakan saja itu" Seunghyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar itu.

Yesung mendesah malas. Dia masih lelah, "Nanti saja. Sekarang kita duduk disini saja"

Seunghyun mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Terbuai dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh tanpa suara. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan juga pada Seunghyun. Namja itu menemaninya seharian ini sambil membawa tas besarnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa suara, Yesung mengambil ponselnya. Memotret Seunghyun, apalagi. Tak mungkin dia memakai kedua kameranya. Jika pakai SLR, kemungkinan blitz dan suara kamera itu mengganggu Seunghyun. Sedangkan jika memakai polaroid-nya, itu akan menimbulkan bukti. Jadi Yesung memilih cara aman, menggunakan kamera ponsel.

Cukup lama juga mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya Seunghyun membuka matanya dan melihat Yesung sedang fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seunghyun tak tau apa menarik kolam itu sampai Yesung lebih suka memandangi kolam.

Seunghyun melihat waktu yang tertera pada jam tangannya. Pukul 15.00 KST. Sebenarnya Seunghyun ingin mengunjungi sebuah tempat. Tempat itu pernah dibacanya di internet. Dan Seunghyun tertarik.

"Yesung-ah" sejak kapan mereka mulai memakai panggilan informal, eh? Ah biarlah.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?" Yesung sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Seunghyun tadi.

"Hn. Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Seunghyun.

Yesung menyodorkan brosur wisata yang sudah dilingkarinya. Seunghyun membacanya. Gwangdeoksa Temple. Seunghyun merasa lucu karena tempat ini juga lah yang ingin dikunjunginya.

"Baiklah...kita pergi sekarang" Seunghyun hendak mengambil tas besar Yesung sebelum si pemilik menahan tangannya. "Mwoya?"

"Biar aku yang membawanya" ucap Yesung lalu mulai menggendong tas backpack-nya.

Seunghyun hanya bisa mendengus lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Yesung yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menaiki kereta wisata untuk menuju pintu keluar. Secara tak langsung keduanya sama-sama berpikir untuk menghemat waktu.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Kedua orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka yang melayang kemana-mana. Yesung dengan segala rencana perjalanannya. Seunghyun dengan perjalanan terakhirnya dengan Yesung.

"Apa aku teman perjalanan yang menarik ?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Seunghyun menanyakan hal itu.

Tentu saja Yesung bingung, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?"

"Hanya penasaran saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku menemani orang asing berwisata" aku Seunghyun jujur, "Lagipula sejak tadi kau yang sibuk berbicara dan aku hanya menanggapinya"

Yesung membulatkan mulutnya membentuk kata 'oh'. Namja manis itu mengangguk paham, "Kau tentu saja menyenangkan. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau tahan dengan aku yang...cerewet ini" namja itu tertawa.

Mau tak mau Seunghyun juga ikut tertawa, "Syukurlah kalau aku menyenangkan" namja tampan itu mengeluarkan cengiran tampannya.

Dan obrolan yang lain pun mengalir begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya kereta wisata itu berhenti di pintu keluar dan mereka beserta pengunjung lain turun. Obrolan mereka masih juga belum berhenti.

Setelah keluar dari Independence Hall of Korea, Yesung sedikit menarik Seunghyun untuk menunggu di halte. Mereka akan naik bus nomor 610 yang berangkat dari Cheonan Ekspress Bus Terminal. Dan hanya 10 menit menunggu, bus itu sudah datang.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk bisa sampai di Gwangdeoksa Temple. Selama perjalanan Yesung dan Seunghyun kembali terlibat obrolan. Dan kali ini Seunghyun tak hanya menjadi pendengar tapi juga mengambil peran sebagai pembicara. Entah karena ingin menjadi teman perjalanan yang baik atau apa. Dan Yesung senang akan hal itu.

Kali ini obrolan mereka lebih seru. Sadar atau tidak, mereka bahkan membuat ramai suasana dalam bus. Apalagi Yesung yang terkadang tertawa begitu saja. Semakin membuat seru obrolan mereka.

Tak terasa 20 menit berlalu dan mereka turun di parkiran Gwangdeoksa Temple. Gwangdeoksa Temple adalah candi yang terkenal di Cheonan. Letaknya di sekitar daerah tenggara Gunung Gwangdeoksa yang membatasi daerah Asan dan Cheonan. Dan sebelah barat daya Gunung Taehwasan.

Candi ini dibangun pada tahun 637 oleh biksu Jajang Yulsa pada masa kerajaan Silla dan selesai tahun 832 pada masa Raja Heungdok. Dibangun sebagai penghormatan terhadap Dinasti Goryeo dan Menara Jonggak.

Gwangdeoksa Temple berbentuk oksagonal dan terdiri dari tiga lantai pagoda. Tempat ini menciptakan nuansa tenang dan damai sehingga sering digunakan sebagai tempat meditasi Zen. Masuk kawasan ini tidak dipungut biaya alias gratis.

Yesung dan Seunghyun hanya bisa melongo takjub. Dan secepat kilat Yesung menyambar kamera SLR-nya lalu membidik panorama dari Gwangdeoksa Temple. Dia tak ingin kehilangan moment indah ini.

Setelah puas berfoto, barulah keduanya mulai naik menuju bangunan candi itu. Atap yang didominasi warna biru itu tampak sangat unik. Dengan keheningan tingkat tinggi, Yesung dan Seunghyun memasuki sebuah kuil buddha yang di dalamnya terdapat patung Sang Buddha.

Keduanya berdoa dengan khusyuk dipimpin para biksu. Suasananya memang sangat tenang. Yesung tersenyum kecil merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya. Setelah selesai mereka pamit keluar.

"Yesung-ah...disana ada tempat minum" tunjuk Seunghyun.

"Aaaaa~ kita kesana" Yesung tampak sangat antusias.

Dengan hati-hati dan saling berpegangan, kedua namja beda marga itu turun menuju tempat penampungan air. Tempat itu cukup banyak orang. Secara bergantian mereka minum dari tempat penampungan air itu (bayangin kayak tempat minum yang ada di makam wali). Orang sekitar situ percaya jika mereka meminum air itu maka mereka akan mendapat berkah.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke bangunan utama. Kuberitahu satu hal, mereka tak akan puas jika hanya berkunjung sebentar. Mereka pasti akan berkeliling menjelajahi tempat itu.

"Kajja kita ke bangunan utama Daeungjeon" ajak Yesung.

Semua yang mereka lihat serba hijau. Karena memang tempat itu dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang masih asri. Yesung tak henti-hentinya bermain dengan kamera. Terkadang memotret orang-orang. Terkadang memotret Seunghyun. Terkadang meminta Seunghyun memotretnya. Mereka juga meminta seorang pengunjung untuk memotret mereka berdua.

Tak terasa sudah pukul 7 malam. Mereka sudah disana selama 2,5 jam. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Langit malam sudah menggantikan tugas langit siang. Hari ini akan berakhir.

"Berapa hari kau di Cheonan?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Hanya hari ini" Yesung menjawab lirih. Rasanya tak rela berpisah dengan teman perjalanannya itu.

"Kau tak ingin memperpanjang waktumu di Cheonan ?" Seunghyun masih berusaha.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aniya..aku..sudah membuat jadwal kunjungan untuk masing-masing tempat"

"Baiklah..setelah ini kemana kau akan menginap ?"

"Di kota selanjutnya"

"Baiklah kajja aku akan mengantarmu ke halte sampai mendapatkan bus ke stasiun"

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, karena nyatanya bus yang akan ditumpangi Yesung sudah akan berangkat.

"Seunghyun-sshi...gomawoyo. Kau sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini" Yesung berucap sesaat sebelum menaiki bus.

"Kau juga" jeda sesaat "Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu dan melakukan perjalanan lagi dengan tempat yang berbeda dan waktu yang lebih lama"

Yesung mengangguk menyetujui, "Ne. Aku akan menunggu saat itu"

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum lalu memberikan gelang yang dipakainya pada Yesung, "Sebagai kenang-kenangan agar kau mengingatku"

Yesung tertawa, "Baiklah akan kusimpan. Mianhae aku tak bisa memberimu benda juga"

"No problem. Aku mempunyai fotomu"

Yesung mendelik kesal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik karena bus akan berangkat. Seunghyun melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Yesung sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Yesung pun balas melambaikan tangan.

Bus itu perlahan berjalan. Meninggalkan Seunghyun yang terpaku di tempatnya. Sebentar lagi temannya datang jadi Seunghyun memutuskan untuk menunggu disitu saja.

"Kim Yesung...sampai bertemu lagi"

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum sambil memandang foto Seunghyun yang diambil melalui polaroid. Dikeluarkannya sebuah buku note dari tas besarnya. Namja itu menuliskan beberapa kata disana sebelum menempelkan foto Seunghyun di salah satu sisinya

'Hari 1 - Cheonan

Namja irit bicara tapi menyenangkan Choi Seunghyun ^_^ '

Itulah yang ditulis Yesung sebelum kembali menyimpan buku itu dan memejamkan matanya. Tidur selama 40 menit rasanya cukup.

Yesung tak sabar menanti pengalaman apalagi yang akan dia dapatkan besok di kota selanjutnya.

.

.

.

FIN

Lohaaaaaa~

Backpacker series chap 1 akhirnya update~

Maafkan keterlambatan ini u,u saya lagi dikepung uts dan tugas yang entah knapa jdi bikin puyeng .

TopSung special buat kalian~

Dan semoga aja ini memuaskan yak hasilnya~ karena otak saya tiba-tiba buntu di tengah-tengah. Alhasil cuman ini yang bisa saya tulis u,u .. Saya sebenernya takut mengecewakan mengingat saya bikin ff series...

And last thanks to siapapun yang sudah review di prolog-nya. Mian nggk bisa sebutin atu" :D

Kritik dan saran tetap saya butuhkan loh. So~~~ RCL pweaseee~

See you~


End file.
